Blessed Insanity - Yuki's story
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: What if Yuki Sohma wasn't the "Prince" everyone believed him to be? What if the Prince had a darker side that no one knew about? Well he does...and here it is...


_Do it. Do it. Do. It. DO IT!_

"No! I love her, I can't!"

_But she is with _Him!

"She's made up her mind; I promised I'd leave her alone after what happened!"

_DO IT! End it! END IT NOW!_

"No! No! I can't – I won't! Not to her please, I love her! Please – you can't make me!"

What started off as a little "fun" on Akito's part began to take a turn for the worst. It was bad enough that Akito made him hurt Tohru and then Kyo. Bad enough that Akito's voice told him to pick up the knife...

_One more..._

"If that idiot didn't jump to her defense – he wouldn't be in the hospital right now! She wouldn't be there with _him!_ She and I would be here wrapped in sheets dyed red...red, red! She would be here! Tohru!"

Rage boiling over at himself and the voices, Yuki tossed a book at the wall. Right now Kyo and Tohru were both in the hospital being treated for sever wounds. No matter how hard he tried – Kyo was always there. Always, always, always...there. He never left her side. Like a hound drawn to its master, just waiting for the right moment to attack the alpha...

_One more...Yuki, just one more..._

"What was going on was between Tohru and I and he, he, heeee he ruined it! He ruined it, my game, my story...our love...he ruined it!"

Another plate tossed against the wall, another shoe through the shoji screen. Yuki's hands were cut and bleeding but that didn't matter. That was trivial compared to what was going on. Here. Now.

"The voices. It's their fault...they told me...they said, said, said do it...they said do it, do it, do it now! Do it and it'll be okay...it'll be okay, Yuki...just...go...!"

He caught them, heard them one day when they thought they were alone. Yuki had gone back to get one of his books for extra homework and when he got upstairs, he heard the noises from Kyo's room. Sliding the door open just a little, Yuki peeked in and he saw it. Kyo and Tohru locked in a lovers embrace.

"Sick. Twisted. False! No, no, no! Dirty! Liars! Now she's carrying his child! A monster stealing the maiden...she's birthing another monster! That can't happen! That can't be allowed...! No, no, no, no...just do it..."

_Yes, just do it...Do it. Go! Go! GO! You hurt them once...why can't you finish the job, hm Yuki?_

Slamming the knife down on the table, Yuki grabbed his hand back and cradled it against him, as if burned. The voice...Akito's voice. It wouldn't stop! It never stopped! The only time he was calm was when he was with Tohru. But she was no longer there...

_She's abandoned you, Yuki..._

Sitting down on the bed, he rested his head in his hands, trying to stop the voices. Ever there, ever speaking, shouting, biting, burning into his mind! A hand as cold as ice touched his face, lifting his chin. Forcing him to look in dead eyes, cold and lifeless. When the pale, lipless mouth spoke, its voice was monotone. Lifeless, cold like the eyes and hands.

_You say you love her, but if you loved her, you'd rescue her from that perverted monster, that freak, Kyo. It's too late, Yuki...she carries _his _child. It could've been yours...all yours. Just you and Tohru and the baby. _

Closing his eyes against the pain, Yuki nodded. His mind was made up. Standing and grabbing the knife, he quickly shoved it in a pocket and slammed his way out of the house. Not really knowing where he was going, he wondered aimlessly until he found himself at a grave. Soulless purple eyes looked from a hollow shell of a face and slowly read the inscription on the jet black tombstone.

_**Here lies Akito Sohma **_

_**Head of the Sohma family**_

_**Rest with honour**_

_**1991-12-20 - 2013-07-09**_

"_**May he live in death as he did in life, with great honour and pride"**_

Balling his hands into fists, Yuki struck himself in the side of the head again and again. This was an illusion. It had to be! Akito was _alive! _He was the one that was doing all of this! Yuki's eyes wondered to the bottom of the inscription.

"_**May he live in death as he did in life, with great honour and pride"**_

Reading it out loud, he felt like a rock was dropped right into his stomach. No one could know about this. Only Yuki, Kyo and Tohru knew. Kyo was beaten until he'd lost consciousness and Tohru would never turn on him...no, no he knew that _for sure._

_Are you certain she won't Yuki? One hundred percent sure?_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! No, no, no...go...just go...do it! Do it, end it now!"

Rocking back and forth, Yuki didn't realize anyone had shown up until Kagura was kneeling beside him. Concern was written all over her face...and fear in her eyes. Yuki liked that. That fear...it made him _happy._

"Kagura..."

"Yuki, what are you doing...why do you torture yourself like this. First that issue with Kyo and Tohru and now this! This isn't healthy! You should be outside, going for a walk, smelling the ro -!"

"You're right, Kagura let's go for a walk through the woods on the way home...they're really nice..."

Caught off guard by his request but happy that he was at least getting out, she agreed. Sighing in contentment, Yuki nodded to himself.

Yes, his mind _was _made up...

_Too easy..._

_Yes! Yes! One more...one more...one more..._

Reaching in his pocket, he nodded and smiled when he felt the knife in his hand. One more...this was just too easy...! Kyo and Tohru could wait just a moment longer while he had his fun...

Behind Kagura a twig snapped. Turning expecting Yuki, she saw only the glint of metal and the glazed over purple eyes. Dark. Twisted...lifeless...then...

_Nothing..._

Sighing again in contentment, Yuki took a deep breath and smiled. He felt calm for the first time in such a long time...even his mind was calm! Getting up, he walked back in the direction of the grave, blood dripping on the fallen snow. Only the bare trees knew the story of what happened here.

_Always one more..._

In Yuki's mind, the voices grew silent...

_**A/N: Sorry for such a dark fic! Why I wrote it...I don't even know myself, just something that stuck in my mind and wouldn't let go. Although I haven't really given you a reason to believe me, I'm not crazy! I promise! Just an over active imagination and too many horror novels...! **_


End file.
